lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2.05 ...And Found Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Stephen Williams}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- and Claire on the beach. SUN: It's been 4 days. CLAIRE: You know, that's not that long. They said it could take up to 2 weeks to find a current. I mean, Michael knew what he was doing. I doubt anything... notices that her wedding ring is gone. She starts frantically looking around and speaking in Korean. CLAIRE: What? What? continues looking for her ring and speaking Korean. CLAIRE: Sun, what's wrong? SUN: My wedding ring, it's gone. to Sun putting a hair pin in her hair. Her mother enters. MRS. PAIK subtitled: You're not planning on wearing that, are you? SUN subtitled: What's wrong with this? Paik picks up a pair of pumps and takes them away. SUN subtitled: Hey -- I like those shoes! MRS. PAIK subtitled: I like them, too, but you're not going to wear these. He might be shorter than you... Paik brings Sun a pair of shorter heeled shoes. SUN subtitled: This is ridiculous, Mother. MRS. PAIK subtitled: If you'd found a husband in college we wouldn't need a matchmaker. SUN subtitled: I went to college to get a degree. MRS. PAIK subtitled: And after four years of college, you're "silver". Don't you want to find a husband before you turn "bronze"? SUN subtitled: I'll find a husband when the time is right. MRS. PAIK subtitled: Well, your father says the time is now. to Jin and his friend in an apartment. Jin is putting on a suit while Tai Soo looks at a "destiny book". TAI subtitled: I'm telling you, man, this year love will find you. JIN subtitled: Well if the destiny book says it, it must be true. TAI subtitled: My grandma used this book to meet my grandfather. It never fails. JIN subtitled: What kind of woman? I mean, what's she look like, so I'll know when I see her? TAI - looking back at the book: Orange. JIN subtitled: Orange? TAI subtitled: Yes, love will look... orange. JIN subtitled: I can't take care of a woman, I can barely take care of myself! TAI subtitled: You could always let a woman take care of you. JIN subtitled: That's not what a man does. A man needs a goal in life. He works harder than anyone. He gets promoted. Then he'll be respected -- not like the son of a fisherman. TAI subtitled: It's just a job interview, Jin. JIN subtitled: A very important job interview. to show off his clothes How do I look? Stunning, huh? TAI subtitled: Yeah, stunning. stops Jin from leaving You forgot to cut the tag off! JIN subtitled: Are you kidding? If I cut it off, how can I return it? This tie cost a fortune! TAI subtitled: So, Jin, what should I do if Love calls? JIN subtitled: Tell it to wait. Michael and Sawyer in the bleak bunker. The tail section people are off to one side talking. MICHAEL: Hey man, it's okay. Sun -- you'll be with her again. Soon, okay. Hey, I think they're trying to figure out what to do with us. SAWYER: I think they're going to eat us. ANA-LUCIA: All right, all of you -- get up. We're moving out. MICHAEL: Moving out where? ANA-LUCIA: You're going to help us get food and water. SAWYER: What -- we work for you now? ANA-LUCIA: You're going to do it because we have a long walk ahead of us. SAWYER: A long walk where? ANA-LUCIA: Back to where you came from. COMMERCIAL BREAK section folks and rafters coming out of their bunker. ANA-LUCIA: All clear. SAWYER to Michael: Hey Mike, I think we ought to stage a prison break here. MICHAEL: Yeah, well I want to figure out what the hell's going on over here before I make any decisions about anything. ANA-LUCIA: Okay people, listen up. We need to gather as much food and water as we can. You travel in pairs. You move as fast as you can. Don't make any noise. MICHAEL: Maybe you could just take a minute to explain us what the hell is going on over here that's got you all so on edge. ANA-LUCIA: You know what? That's a great idea, maybe we can swap stories on the road. LEADER: I'm going to go scout before we move. SAWYER his breath: I think she needs to be slapped. ANA-LUCIA: Cindy, go with him. Libby, see what fruit you can gather. Take him with you. LIBBY: His name is Michael. ANA-LUCIA: Yeah, right, Michael. SAWYER to Michael: Wait. MICHAEL: I'll be okay, man. Don't worry. ANA-LUCIA: Bernard and I will gather the fish. JIN: Fish. points to himself. SAWYER: The man knows how to fish. I'd take him with you if I were you. ANA-LUCIA: Fine, he comes with us, too. going through her clothes and things looking for her ring. Jack enters. JACK: Sun, you okay? SUN: I lost my wedding ring. JACK: When was the last time you saw it? SUN: I'm so used it. I don't, I don't know. JACK: I lost my wedding ring once. It's crazy where you look when you want to find something bad enough. I went through the garbage outside the house -- emptied the bags and everything. I even took apart the pipes in my bathroom because I was convinced that it had gone down the drain in the sink. SUN: What did your wife say? JACK: She never knew. SUN: How is that? JACK: I went to a jeweler and I had a replica made, that's how. Yeah, now it's just rattling around in my sock drawer back home. Um, I can help you look. SUN: No, thanks. I'm sure it will turn up. throwing pieces of an urchin into the surf while Ana-Lucia and Bernard struggle with a net. ANA-LUCIA: Hey, hey, you want to help us out over here? shakes his head. ANA-LUCIA: You want to eat? Help us. says something in Korean. ANA-LUCIA: Does it look like I speak Korean? throws his net into the water and catches several fish. JIN: Fish. to Jin at his job interview. MR. KIM subtitled: You worked at the Asiana Hotel. JIN subtitled: Yes, sir. MR. KIM subtitled: As a busboy? JIN subtitled: I became a waiter, sir. MR. KIM subtitled: They don't promote from within. JIN subtitled: No, sir. Not usually. I believe I was one of the few exceptions. MR. KIM subtitled: What village are you from? JIN subtitled: Sir? MR. KIM subtitled: You're obviously not from the city. What village are you from? JIN subtitled: Namhae. On the south coast. MR. KIM subtitled: No wonder. I thought I smelled fish on you. Kim pulls the tag off of Jin's tie. MR. KIM subtitled: This was sticking out. JIN subtitled: Thank you, sir. MR. KIM - picking up the phone: Mr. Kwon will be joining us. Jin You will start immediately. You work rain or shine. You don't ask for a raise or time off. man enters the room and gives Jin a uniform. MR. KIM subtitled: And Mr. Kwon? The Seoul Gateway is one of the finest hotels in the country. Do not open the door for people like you. JIN subtitled: Yes, sir. I understand. I will do my best. Thank you, sir. and Libby walking in the jungle. LIBBY: Sorry, Michael. MICHAEL: Sorry about what? LIBBY: You know, about throwing you and your friends into the pit. MICHAEL: Friends. LIBBY: What? MICHAEL: I guess I just never thought about it like that. I mean, I guess one of them is my friend. LIBBY: I'm guessing not the redneck. MICHAEL: Yeah, not the redneck. LIBBY: I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared in my life. And I know about scared. MICHAEL: That why you threw us in the pit -- because you're scared? LIBBY: And we've got trust issues. MICHAEL: Huh, how about that? Where the hell are all the fruit? LIBBY: We picked these trees pretty clean. Sometimes you can find them on the ground. MICHAEL: Why don't you head inland? That's where all the fruit is on our side. LIBBY: We don't go that way. MICHAEL: Why? LIBBY: Because that's where They come from. sitting nursing his arm while Ana-Lucia, Bernard, Cindy and Jin sort through the fish. A giant knife gets planted in a piece of wood next to Sawyer's head, stirring him from a drowse. LEADER: For your protection when we travel. SAWYER: Did you make this? So what's your name, anyway? LEADER: Mistaeko {I'm not sure exactly what he says here.} SAWYER: Mr. Echo? So what's that, like Mr. Ed? enters, running. LIBBY Ana-Lucia: It's Michael, he just left. ANA-LUCIA: What? LIBBY: He just said something and he went into the jungle. He's gone. ANA-LUCIA: Let's go. We're leaving now. SAWYER: What do you mean, we're leaving? ANA-LUCIA: Your buddy ran off into the jungle. LIBBY: Michael, he just left. JIN: Michael. he says something to Sawyer in Korean. BERNARD: What's he trying to say? What's he saying? JIN to speak in Korean at first: Walt! Walt! COMMERCIAL BREAK ANA-LUCIA: Let's go. We're moving out now. Cindy, water. Libby, can you carry the radio? SAWYER: Wait, you have a radio? Does it work? Can you use it? ANA-LUCIA: Wow, what a great idea! You going to slow us down? JIN: No! Michael. ANA-LUCIA: We're leaving before he can tell Them where we are. JIN Sawyer: Michael. SAWYER: What are we supposed to do, wait for him? He ain't coming back without his kid. Walt - he ain't coming back without Walt. You really think he's going to find him? In case you haven't noticed it's every man for himself, Chewie. Mike's got to worry about Mike. And I've got to worry about me. starts to leave, but Eko stops him. EKO: Wait, please. punches him, and Eko headbutts Jin and he falls. Jin gets up and Eko lets him pass. EKO: You're going the wrong way. points in the opposite direction That's where he's going. Toward Them. hands Jin a stick weapon. ANA-LUCIA Eko: What are you doing? EKO: I'm going to help him find his friend. ANA-LUCIA: We can't wait for you. EKO: I don't expect you to. and Hurley on the beach. HURLEY: All you've got to do is retrace your steps. Like, what'd you do yesterday? SUN: I woke up, washed up, walked with Shannon, picked some fruit, cut it up to feed Vincent. And then I was... HURLEY: Whoa, you fed the dog? nods Bingo! and Sun sitting nearby Vincent, watching him. HURLEY: So, Seoul. Is that in the good Korea or the bad Korea? SUN: The good one. HURLEY: Did you go to the Olympics? SUN: Hurley, this is ridiculous. Waiting here for... the dog did not eat my ring. HURLEY: Dude, dogs will eat anything. When I was a kid, my dog, Buster -- I had this drawer where I'd throw in all my change, right -- and I guess there were some Smarties in there -- so, like, the next day, Buster craps out a $1.35 in nickels. doesn't respond. Did you ever own a dog? SUN: Yes. Jin gave me one, a puppy. HURLEY: What was his name? SUN: Popo. HURLEY: Popo -- that mean something? SUN: Yes, it means a kiss. HURLEY: A kiss. to Sun getting out of a car with her mother; arriving at her "date." MRS. PAIK subtitled: Keep your hands in your lap, okay? In fact, don't speak unless they ask you a direct question. are greeted by the matchmaker, Mrs. Shin. MRS. SHIN subtitled: Isn't she a beauty! You're going to love him! He's handsome... well educated... and his family owns this hotel, and twelve others. JIN - working as the doorman, inconspicuously opening the door: Good afternoon! Welcome to the Seoul Gateway! and her mother at a table with her "date," Jae Lee, and his mother. MRS. PAIK subtitled: Your hotel is so lovely... MRS. LEE subtitled: Oh, please, you are too kind... I understand your daughter attended Seoul National University... MRS. PAIK subtitled: Yes, but it's certainly no Harvard. MRS. SHIN subtitled: All right... let's give these two some time to get to know each other. JAE subtitled: So, who's pressuring you more? Your mother or your father? SUN subtitled: Definitely, my father... via my mother. What about you? JAE subtitled: My father... via my mother... via my aunt.. via my grandmother. What did you study? SUN subtitled: Art history. JAE subtitled: To be honest I don't know anything about art. SUN subtitled: What did you study? JAE subtitled: Medieval Russian Literature... but somehow I ended up in hotel management. SUN subtitled: Yeah, somehow. JAE subtitled: I usually dread these set-ups... but today is... different. SUN subtitled: Yes, for me too. and Jin walking in the jungle. They stop, then Jin starts off again. EKO: No. JIN: Michael. EKO: Wait, no. hears something, and sees something moving. A boar charges and knocks Jin over, leaving him rolling down a hill. He stops near a dead body with a stake sticking out of its chest. EKO entering: His name was Goodwin. JIN: Others? nods. COMMERCIAL BREAK breaks off a piece of aloe. JIN: Michael? EKO: No, for your cut. sits So, you're married? Your ring. You have a wife? JIN: Yes. You? EKO: Worse. Your wife, what is her name? Her name? JIN: Sun. EKO: She was with you? On the plane? nods. in her garden looking for her ring. She gets angry and starts ripping up plants. She sits down and cries. Locke enters. LOCKE: Bad day? hands her a "handkerchief" It's clean. SUN: Thank you. LOCKE: You mind if I sit? motions for him to sit. SUN: Did you see me? LOCKE: Rip apart your garden? No. laughs. Sometimes I wish I had a garden to tear apart. SUN: I don't think I have ever seen you angry. LOCKE laughing: Oh, I used to get angry all the time. Frustrated too. SUN: You are not frustrated anymore? LOCKE: I'm not lost anymore. SUN: How did you do that? LOCKE: Same way anything lost gets found -- I stopped looking. to Sun sitting alone at a table, waiting for her "date." opening the door as a customer leaves. A car pulls up and he opens the car door for Jae. JAE - referring to the flower on Jin's lapel: You mind if I borrow that? I've got a date. JIN subtitled: Of course, sir. JAE subtitled: Thanks. Your name is...? JIN subtitled: Jin Soo Kwon, sir. JAE subtitled: Thank you, Mr. Kwon. and Sun in the restaurant. JAE subtitled: ...then the card slips out of the door and there I am in the hallway, wearing only a towel! SUN subtitled: I thought that only happened in movies. JAE subtitled: I had to convince the maid I owned the hotel... but she didn't believe me! How embarrassing! SUN subtitled: I can't believe how... normal you are. JAE subtitled: I think you're great too, Sun. So... I'd really like for us to keep seeing each other. Our parents will be so thrilled. No more "matchmakers." No more pressure. We can be free. Can I tell you a secret? SUN subtitled: Of course. JAE subtitled: When I was at Harvard, I met an American woman... I haven't told my father yet, but... in six months, I'm going to move there and marry her. looks hurt/embarrassed Wait... you didn't think -- SUN subtitled: Of course not. America. That's wonderful. JAE subtitled: I thought you... SUN subtitled: I'm very happy for you. RESTAURANT MANAGER GUY subtitled: Good afternoon, sir. Is there anything else you need? JAE subtitled: No, we're fine. Thanks. RESTAURANT MANAGER GUY - to Sun: Would you care for some coffee or dessert? SUN subtitled: No, thank you. In fact, I have an appointment. JAE: Sun... SUN subtitled: Thank you so much for lunch. and Eko walking in the jungle. Jin veers off left. EKO: No, not that way. Over here. sees a footprint. EKO: A round heel. This is fresh. These tracks... JIN: Michael. EKO: Yes, Michael. They don't leave tracks. continue on, but Eko stops suddenly to look and listen. Jin says something in Korean but Eko ignores him. Jin says it louder and Eko puts his hand over Jin's mouth and shushes him. Then we see them hidden in the brush with just their eyes showing. Then we see several sets of legs walking by, the last one carrying a teddy bear hanging from a string. COMMERCIAL BREAK and Eko get up from their hiding place, and Jin makes to follow the people that walked by. JIN: Michael. EKO: No, they don't have him. They came from that way pointing. Your friend went that way in the other direction, crossed ahead of them... very lucky. JIN: You, go back. I go. EKO: No, we go together. to Jin working his doorman gig, as Sun walks out (from her lunch with Jae). A man hails Jin. POOR MAN subtitled: Excuse me? Excuse me, please? May my son use the bathroom inside? Please, sir. It's an emergency. JIN subtitled: I'm sorry, sir -- hotels guests only. There is a bathroom down the street. the boy Can you hold it? boy shakes his head. POOR MAN subtitled: I'm sorry. He really has to go. JIN subtitled: All right. Go ahead. It's to the left. But please... be quick. POOR MAN subtitled: Thank you -- you're a good man. JIN subtitled: Please... please go. boss walks up. MR. KIM subtitled: Mr. Kwon... what did I tell you about who you let inside? JIN subtitled: I apologize, sir. MR. KIM subtitled: Consider this your first warning. JIN subtitled: It's just that the little boy... MR. KIM subtitled: He can piss in the gutter for all I care. You people are used to that. If you want to keep your job go find them and get them out of here! takes off his gloves and hat. MR. KIM subtitled: What are you doing? JIN - handing him the gloves and hat: Thank you for the opportunity, sir. sitting at the beach rubbing her ring finger. Kate enters. KATE: Hey. SUN: Hello. KATE to the ocean: It's pretty. Hurley told me that you lost your wedding ring. SUN: I was just sitting here telling myself it's silly to be so upset about it -- it is just a thing. KATE: Well, they've only been gone a few days, and... SUN: Don't. I'm sick of everyone saying he's alright. He's not alright. Claire found the bottle -- the one with the messages inside -- the one from the raft. KATE: Where is it? SUN: I buried it. and company walking in the jungle. Sawyers sits. ANA-LUCIA: Stop. Cindy Let me see your water. hands the water to Sawyer You keep slowing us down, we're going to leave you behind. SAWYER: Go ahead, leave me behind. ANA-LUCIA: See ya. SAWYER: Got a question for you. ANA-LUCIA: Yeah? SAWYER: Now that your tracker's gone how are you going to find our camp without me? ANA-LUCIA: Walk across the island, follow the beaches. And Eko's coming back. SAWYER: You married? ANA-LUCIA: What? SAWYER: You married? ANA-LUCIA: No. SAWYER: Too bad, you seem suited for it. ANA-LUCIA: Funny. What about you? SAWYER: No ma'am. ANA-LUCIA: You gay? SAWYER up: Funny. Let's go. What are we waiting for? and Jin come to a stream and get some water. EKO: Wait here, we lost his trail. I'll go back and find it. is washing up and we see Michael's orange shirt come into frame. MICHAEL: What are you doing? Go back. JIN: Michael! MICHAEL: Go back, man! runs off, and Jin's follows. COMMERCIAL BREAK MICHAEL: Walt! Walt! Walt! JIN: Michael. MICHAEL: Go away! I'm not going back without him. Walt! I'm here! Where are you, man? runs up to where Michael stopped by a waterfall Walt!! tries to quiet Michael What, you worried they're going to hear me? Let them take me! Come! Come take me! EKO appearing: Shouting is not a good idea. You need to come back with us now. MICHAEL: I'm not leaving him out here. approaches and Michael brandishes a stick Stay away from me. EKO: I know they took your son. But you have no idea what these people are capable of -- and they will not be found if they don't want to be. MICHAEL: They took him right out of my hands -- right out of my hands! I'm not going back without him. JIN: You find Walt, Michael. {The intention here is: You will find Walt, but you need to come with us now.} leaves with Jin and Eko. digging up the bottle. KATE: Can I see it? starts going through the messages a bit frantically. SUN: Kate! Those are private. Kate, stop. What are you doing?! KATE: We didn't, uh... I didn't say goodbye. SUN: Sawyer? looks down and smiles. KATE: Sun? moves her head in the direction she was looking to make Sun look. Sun sees her ring in the sand. She cries and puts in on. looking at his ring. FLASHBACK to Jin walking along a river embankment in Seoul. He sees a girl in an orange dress and turns to look at her. As he turns back, he runs into Sun and she drops her purse. SUN subtitled: Oh, excuse me. JIN subtitled: Are you okay? Here you are Sun her bag. they gaze into each other's eyes. And it's love at first sight. on the beach crying and happy and scared. Category: Transcripten